Vixey's Past
by MiErcIApple
Summary: In this story you will find the past about Fredrika Fazbear's Pizza Place. So the animatronics have feelings just like us humans such as sadness, happiness, anger, love, excitement and others. And soon Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will shutdown and leaving Fredrika's Frazbear's Pizza Place as the only pizzeria with animatronics. Will the animatronics in Freddy's survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Vixey here and I'm sorry for ending the TOD story. Three reasons 1, School 2, lazy author syndrome and 3, kid problems. Anyway let's start shall we?

You heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, right? Well across the street they had a rival named Fredrika Frazbear's Pizza Place. All of the years they were always rivals.

Hi, my name is Veronica Valentine and I'm going to tell you the story sometime soon. I always favor Fredrika's than Freddy's. Anyway back to the topic.

When Fredbear's Family Diner first opened, Frazbear's Family Restaurant showed up. Fredbear's shuts down because of an incident, Frazbear's shuts down too because of the same incident. It's like the two diners are linked together like, something happens to Fredbear's the same thing happens to Frazbear's. It's so weird, right? Right.

When Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened, Fredrika Frazbear's Pizza Place showed up. Again! 5 kids went missing at Fazbear's, the same thing happens to Frazbear's! And the two murderers were siblings, one boy and one girl. The boy went to Fazbear's Pizza, while the girl was heading to Frazbear's Pizza.

How do I know you ask? Well I too was murdered by the girl named Vicky (And no this is not Vicky from Fairly Odd Parents. I was trying to find a name that's opposite to Vincent ok?). The one who has given us new life told us, her name was Marion (Oh and don't get confused ok, um, I'm naming the one at Fazbear's 'Puppet' because he's a boy and the one here is 'Marionette' or 'Marion' because she's a girl, ok?). Oh, I love coming here when I was alive with my friends Betty, Randy, Francene and her sister Francesca. I mostly favor Vixey the most. And on the downside I was stuffed into Vixey afterwards. Marion said that the one who killed us was a guard but she didn't know who was his/her name so, our mission? Stuff all the night guards into suits.

That's all I could tell for now. See you soon.

So is it good or bad? Please tell your opinion in the reviews, ok? So R and R! See y'all next time!


	2. Death at Fredrika's

**Hey! Story! Read! Now! Sorry for not updating because of the stupido school.**

Veronica's POV

It was a bright and sunny day, I was enjoying my cheese flavored pizza. Until the announcer was on stage, holding a microphone.

"Hey kids! Who wants to see the band on stage!?" he said.

All of the kids cheered. Including me and my friends. Betty favors Bon Bon, Randy likes Rico, Francene and her sister Francesca like Fredrika and of course I like Vixey.

Betty's POV

I was enjoying my pizza until I saw someone calling my name.

"Betty."

"Hi, Vicky. Are you enjoying the show?" I ask her.

"The show's great, dear. Come with me, little one." she said.

"Ok."

 **xXx**

We stopped at the restrooms.

"Um, why are we going away from my daddy?" I ask.

"I'm taking you to a surprise. Now put your hair down."

 **xXx**

We're at the backstage.

"Why do I need to put my hair down?" I ask.

"Oh, because you look prettier with your hair down. I'm getting ready with your…. Surprise." she said.

I saw her turning purple for a moment while getting something shiny.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hold still, little one."

"P-please, no."

She killed me. Her sinister smile is the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Veronica's POV

I was at the ball pit, singing Vixey's theme song "You Are A Pirate."

"Do what you want 'cause pirate is free, you are a pirate."

"Hey."

I gasped. She was holding Vixey's flag.

"That's Vixey's flag." I said.

"You can have it if, you come with me." she said.

"Okay."

She blindfolded me.

 **xXx**

"Okay, I'm ready!" I said.

Unknown to me she has a hatchet ready to chop my hand off.

"What did you do!?"

She chopped my head off right after.

Randy's POV

I was holding a plate of pizza until I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw a lady,

"Oh, hi Vicky. Do you like pizza?" I ask.

"Oh, I always loved pizza." she said.

She was holding a bottle of something on her hand and a hanky on her other hand. She covers my nose with the hanky. I passed out.

 **xXx**

I woke up inside a vent. There was a purple lady outside the vent. I figured out that the vent was sealed and the lady won't let me out. I pleaded to the purple lady to let me out.

"Please! Let me out! *cough**cough* Please! Get me out of here!"

I died. That evil smile was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

 **xXx**

Francene's POV

I was at the table with my sister. She said that I sing horribly.

"No I don't!" I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Yes you do!" my sister said.

"Oh, like this? Laaaaaa! La-la-lalaaaa!"

"No! Please stop!"

"Okay, I'll stop."

I stared at my sister. In return she stared back at me. Her eyes started to water. My eye started to twitch. We always had staring contests, but I usually win as always. And on this one my sister blinked, and I win again!

I saw my sister walking to the backstage room.

"Francesca! You know we can't go in there."

Too late, she went inside.

Francesca's POV

I went inside the backstage and roamed around. I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

My sister came hurriedly.

"What's wrong?"

 **Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUN! So how do you think of this chapter?R &R! Oh and I may have copied "Death at Freddy's" by Bonnie Bunny.  
**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. I am so sorry that I did not update the story. So the school year is almost coming to an end, so when it's summer vacation time I'm gonna start exersising my little fingers. I also love the FNAF 4 song of TLT "I Got No Time." Also "I Got No Time" to write chapters during the school year (See what I did there?).


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Hey guys. It is the exam week and just two more days to go and it'll be SUMMER!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3(I know ANs are boring)

Ok, so tomorrow is the last day of the exam. So you know what is my name, right? So I have a facbook account so I'll post something tomorrow when the exams are over. Also my name is Marci Apple. And yes, I have a fruit in my name. I am glad that did not get a banana for a name. I mean "Marci Banana"? It sounds horrible.


	6. Death at Fredrika's (Part 2)

**Hey guys, Marci here and I am free from school! It is the summer vacation time! Anyway do you miss me? Never mind, on with the story, shall we?**

Francesca's POV

"What's wrong?" my sister asked me. She followed me just to keep me safe.

I nervously pointed at the bodies of our dead friends.

"Oh my gosh what happened!?" my sister nearly shouted.

Then the door slammed shut. We heard a click. And footsteps getting close to us. It was Vicky. The purple girl, covered in blood made us step back in fear.

"What's the matter little ones? Scared because your friends are dead? Pity." She said. She walked slowly towards us.

"Francesca, I want you to run as far as you can." Francene said.

"But-"

"No buts. Just go. RUN!"

Vicky grabbed my sister by the back of her dress and Francene tried to get to get out of her grip.

"Why are you still standing there, go already!" Francene shouted.

I quickly ran out of the scene and tried to find a safe place to hide.

Vicky's POV

I saw little Francesca ran, and saw Francene tried to get out of my grip.

"Why did you let your sister go? She will miss the show."

"I'm doing this for her own good." says little Francene.

"I wanted to tell you why I'm doing this but it's a secret. Now I want you to scream as loud as you can."

I sliced her neck open, heard her precious little screams and her blood dripping to the floor. She goes unconscious and I dropped her to the ground. I began to find little Francesca. When I reached the back, I can hear soft whimpering. I look behind some boxes and found her. She looked up and tried to crawl back until she hit a wall.

"Come here, little one." I said.

She shook her head as if saying "no". I came closer to her. Every time I step closer my grin gets wider. I knelt down to her height and slowly inserted the knife in her stomach. I heard her screams and took the knife out. I licked the blood on the knife and carved her beautiful blue eyes out. I hear her scream again and took the eyeball out. Francesca screamed again as I carve her other eye. She stopped screaming when I finished. I stood up and looked at her. She laid there ,limp. I began to walk out the pizzeria to meet up with my brother and there he is. He was done with those five other kids and walks towards the van. I got in the van and asked questions to him.

"So how was it in there?" I asked him.

"Eh, lots of screaming brats but, their blood is so much better." He shrugged.

He started the van and drove towards home.

Marion's POV

I was at backstage in my box. I got out to stretch out my legs until, I saw A child. A girl with long black hair.

"Oh no!What happened?!"

I looked around and saw three more kids killed. I grabbed Fredrika's head, Bon Bon's, Rico's and Vixey's.

"Okay, let's see here. You will be Bon Bon." I said putting Bon Bon's head on her.

"You will be Rico." I said putting Rico's head on the red-haired boy.

"You will be Vixey." I said putting the head on the red-haired girl.

"And you will be Fredrika." I said putting Fredrika's head on the brown-haired girl.

I searched at the back if there are more children. I did find one but her eyes are carved out. I found the head of Golden Fredrika and put it on the blond-haired girl and walked out.


	7. Mary's Job

**Hey, hey, hey! Marci here and I'm back with another chapter of Vixey's Past. In this here chapter, 10 years later after the horror attractions burned down(Both horror attractions) and the rebuilding of the pizzerias , the sister of Mike Schmidt, Mary Schmidt is getting the night guard position. I'm gonna shut up now. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Fredrika's Pizza Place, 10 years later

Mary's POV

Oh boy, is Mike a pain in the ass. He said that I need to get a job to get my but out of the couch and to earn some extra cash. I'm okay with extra cash, but working? Uh. I saw the place. Fredrika's Pizza Place, the rival of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I got in the pizzeria and heard lots of screaming children. I searched for the manager's office and found it a little close to the counter. I knocked on the door and heard a friendly voice from the other side.

"Come in." I heard her say.

I opened the door and saw a black-haired girl, probably the manager.

"So, you wanted the night guard position, eh?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Great! You got the job."

"What!?"

"As I have said. You got the job. What's your name?"

"Mary, Mary Schmidt."

"Alright then, Schmidt. Your uniform's right beside you and meet me here at 11:30 sharp."

"Yes, ma'am. By the way, I never asked for your name."

"Oh, silly me. I'm Sally, Sally Cawthon(She is Scott's big sister)."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. I guess."

I left the office and went home to get some rest before my shift starts.

 ***TIME SKIP brought to you by the crazy psychopath***

It was 11:00 and I got up, getting ready to go to work. I took a shower, got dressed, ate a quick snack and I go to work. Mike offered to take me there because he also works the night shift at the other place, but with some other co-workers. While he driving me there, I asked him about the other night guards.

"So who are your night guard buddies?"  
"Well, there's Jeremy. He is super shy, stutters a lot, has a question mark for a face and loves anime. He works at the Toy's area. Then there's Fritz. He covers for Jeremy when he's not around, loves to eat, has very large glasses and he's a little chubby. You have Scott. The only guy with a phone for a head. He is very smart, knows a lot about animatronics, he's a nice guy and also a mentor when you're a newbie at Freddy's."  
"So wait, Scott has a phone for a head?"  
"Well, yeah. That's the only place where you can have a job, that hires you quickly even though you have either anger issues, you're not experienced, fat or just plain weird."  
"What about the night guard of Fazbear's Fright?"  
"Oh, Mark's the night guard there. He likes being annoying as f*ck, has a little temper on him, he likes to play video games and he's a nice guy once you get to know him. Well looks like we're here."

I got out of the car and slam the door shut.

"I'll see you at the end of my shift, Mike."  
"Yeah, you too."

 **So Mary, will experience the night she will never forget. And the name Mark is owned by** **Da-Tenshi Setsuna also check out the stories that he/she makes. They're awesome.**


	8. Sorry

Hey guys. Marci here and I'm SO sorry that I'm not updating the TOD series or Vixey's Past. I'm not feeling the FNAF vibe anymore. I realy really REALLY need to move on now so sorry. But at least I made you happy on the past chapters right? I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. So good-bye.


End file.
